Saint Card
are the main collectible items that appear in Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger, used by students of idol-producing company, GINGA Agency, to dress up their appearance. There are also brands, each with it's own top designers whom works to design outfits for the Saint Cards. A card appears before those they confess the RyuseiRanger's power if they emit a strong feelings toward Ryusei Muse. Uses The RyuseiRangers can put the Saint Cards into the transformation devices to transform into their correspondent RyuseiRanger, changing into alternate forms, combining weapons, summoning their robots and combine into the giant robo. By unlocking the Sigma Coord, the RyuseiRangers can access forms of the 88 modern constellations' arsenal. Appearance Card Guides Types Rarity Cardlist School Coords *French Rose Coord - Wearing school uniform with pink-themed tie. *Imperial Red Coord - Wearing school uniform with red-themed necktie. *Bleu de France Coord - Wearing school uniform with blue-themed necktie. *Maximum Yellow Coord - Wearing school uniform with yellow-themed necktie. *Wisteria Coord - Wearing school uniform with violet-themed necktie. *Eerie Black Coord - Wearing school uniform with black-themed necktie. *Pine Green Coord - Wearing school uniform with green-themed necktie. *Golden Sun Coord - Wearing school uniform with gold-themed necktie. *Silver Moon Coord - Wearing school uniform with silver-themed necktie. Transformation Coords *Ribbon Muse Coord - Allows Tsubaki to transform into Ryusei Muse. *Dragon Fire Coord - Allows Daisuke to transform into Ryusei Red. *Anchor Sea Coord - Allows Izumi to transform into Ryusei Blue. *Glitter Iron Coord - Allows Nagisa to transform into Ryusei Yellow. *Spicy Wind Coord - Allows Ray to transform into Ryusei Violet. *Space Time Coord - Allows Chris to transform into Ryusei Black. *Flower Oak Coord - Allows Jun to transform into Ryusei Green. *Shining Sol Coord - Allows Kinjo to transform into Ryusei Sol. *Gleaming Luna Coord - Allows Ginta to transform into Ryusei Luna. Sigma Premium Coords *Premium Muse Coord - Allows Ryusei Muse to transform into Sigma Muse. *Premium Fire Coord - Allows Ryusei Red to transform into Sigma Red. *Premium Sea Coord - Allows Ryusei Blue to transform into Sigma Blue. *Premium Iron Coord - Allows Ryusei Yellow to transform into Sigma Yellow. *Premium Wind Coord - Allows Ryusei Violet to transform into Sigma Violet. *Premium Time Coord - Allows Ryusei Black to transform into Sigma Black. *Premium Oak Coord - Allows Ryusei Green to transform into Sigma Green. *Premium Sol Coord - Allows Ryusei Sol to transform into Sigma Sol. *Premium Luna Coord - Allows Ryusei Luna to transform into Sigma Luna. *Galaxy Enneagram Coord - Allows the RyuseiRangers to transform into Enneagram Form. Weapon Coords *Ribbon Tambourine Coord - Allows Ryusei Muse to morph RyuseiBlast into Ribbon Tambourine. *Dragon Sword Coord - Allows Ryusei Red to morph RyuseiBlast into Dragon Sword. *Anchor Trident Coord - Allows Ryusei Blue to morph RyuseiBlast into Anchor Trident. *Star Yoyo Coord - Allows Ryusei Yellow to morph RyuseiBlast into Star Yoyo. *Butterfly Axe Coord - Allows Ryusei Violet to morph RyuseiBlast into Butterfly Axe. *Time Hammer Coord - Allows Ryusei Black to morph RyuseiBlast into Time Hammer. *Flower Arrow Coord - Allows Ryusei Green to morph RyuseiBlast into Flower Arrow. *Sunrise Rapier Coord - Allows Ryusei Sol to morph SunMoonBlast into Sunrise Rapier. *Moonbeam Shoot Coord - Allows Ryusei Luna to morph SunMoonBlast into Moonbeam Shoot. Mecha Coords *Sweet Princess Coord - Summons Eros into battle and turning it into space shuttler. *Wild Dragon Coord - Summons Inferno into battle and turning it into fire truck. *Blue Innocent Coord - Summons Ocean into battle and turning it into submarine. *Pop 'n Spike Coord - Summons Thundar into battle and turning it into multirole combat aircraft. *Fair Papillon Coord - Summons Fauna into battle and turning it into glider. *Black Hourglass Coord - Summons Time into battle and turning it into driller. *Floral Vivid Coord - Summons Fleur into battle and turning it into racing car. *Bright Sunlight Coord - Summons Soare into battle and turning it into military tank. *Lustre Moonlight Coord - Summons Fengari into battle and turning it into military halicopter. Combination Coords *SanKishi Coord - Combining Inferno, Ocean, and/or Thundar with coords with Eros' heart into SanKishi. Can alternate into either Mermaid or Eagle. *SanJuushi Coord - Combining Fauna, Time, and/or Fleur with coords with Leonis Regu's core into SanJuushi. Can alternate into either Bison or Tulip. *RyuseiOh Coord - Combining Inferno, Ocean, Thundar, Fauna, Time, and Fleur with coords with Eros' heart and Leonis Regu's core into RyuseiOh. *GingaShin Coord - Combining Soare and Fengari Robots into GingaShin. Can change their forms into GingaShin MOON. *RyuseiDaiOh Coord - Combining Eros, Phemius and MetaStar Robots into RyuseiDaiOh. Power-Up Coords Special Coords Sigma Cardlist This is a list of Sigma Coords that obtained from the episodes of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger in order of appearance. Brands Princess Ribbon *Princess Gladiator Coord *Princess Karate Coord *Princess Violin Coord *Princess Anemone Coord *Princess Macaron Coord *Hot Pink Princess Coord *Pink Rose Princess Coord *Princess Donut Coord *Taurus Princess Coord *Princess Yukata Coord *Babysitting Princess Coord *Princess Mermaid Coord *Star Princess Coord *Prima Princess Coord Sichuan Charming *Dragon Gladiator Coord *Dragon Kungfu Coord *Dragon Lute Coord *Dragon Flyfish Coord *Dragon Black Cake Coord *Scarlet Dragon Coord *Daisy Red Dragon Coord *Dragon Beast Coord *Dragon Aries Coord *Dragon Yukata Coord *Babysitting Dragon Coord *Dragon Tropical Coord *Dragon Prince Coord *Prima Dragon Coord Serendipity Sailor *Sailor Gladiator Coord *Sailor Kickboxing Coord *Sailor Flute Coord *Sailor Orca Coord *Sailor Tart Coord *Cyan Sailor Coord *Morning Glory Sailor Coord *Sailor Dolphin Coord *Sailor Virgo Coord *Sailor Yukata Coord *Babysitting Sailor Coord *Sailor Resort Coord *Sailor Noble Coord *Prima Sailor Coord Glitter de Peace *Shining Gladiator Coord *Shining Capoeira Coord *Shining Trombone Coord *Shining Pearl Coord *Shining Castella Coord *Golden Sun Shining Coord *Calendula Shining Coord *Shining Chick Coord *Shining Libra Coord *Shining Yukata Coord *Babysitting Shining Coord *Shining Sandcastle Coord *Shining Knight Coord *Prima Shining Coord Spice Galaxy *Papillon Gladiator Coord *Papillon Taekwondo Coord *Papillon Piano Coord *Papillon Urchin Coord *Papillon Chocolate Coord *Purple Papillon Coord *Violet Papillon Coord *Papillon Bunny Coord *Papillon Aquarius Coord *Papillon Yukata Coord *Babysitting Papillon Coord *Papillon Beach Volly Coord *Papillon Cowherd Coord *Prima Papillon Coord Octagon Onyx *Clockworks Gladiator Coord *Clockworks Sambo Coord *Clockworks Cello Coord *Clockworks Crab Coord *Clockworks Cinnamon Coord *Ebony Clockworks Coord *Snowdrop Clockworks Coord *Clockworks Bear Coord *Clockworks Capricorn Coord *Clockworks Yukata Coord *Babysitting Clockworks Coord *Clockworks Barbecue Coord *Clockworks Servant Coord *Prima Clockworkds Coord Le Fleuriste *Rose Gladiator Coord *Rose Aikido Coord *Rose Clarinet Coord *Rose Seaweed Coord *Rose Anmitsu Coord *Neon Green Rose Coord *Narcissus Rose Coord *Rose Cat Coord *Rose Sagittarius Coord *Rose Yukata Coord *Babysitting Rose Coord *Rose Palm Coord *Rose Advisor Coord *Prima Rose Coord Solaris Sangria *Solar Gladiator Coord *Solar Tai-Chi Coord *Solar Trumpet Coord *Solar Starfish Coord *Solar Raindrop Coord *Golden Solar Coord *Daffodil Solar Coord *Solar Dog Coord *Solar Leo Coord *Solar Yukata Coord *Babysitting Solar Coord *Solar Sunbath Coord *Solar Musician Coord *Prima Solar Coord Eastern Lunar *Lunar Gladiator Coord *Lunar Ninja Coord *Lunar Tuba Coord *Lunar Seahorse Coord *Lunar Frozen Coord *Silver Lunar Coord *Larkspur Lunar Coord *Lunar Hedgehog Coord *Lunar Cancer Coord *Lunar Yukata Coord *Babysitting Lunar Coord *Lunar Beach Romance Coord *Lunar Poet Coord *Prima Lunar Coord Trivia *These are the first card-like items that can be used with the transformation item, being similar to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! and Aikatsu! series. Category:Article stubs Category:Items Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger merchandises